


The Most Beautiful Thing in the World

by lakeghost



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, High Heels, Light-Hearted, M/M, Post-Canon, Shoe Kink, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23961448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lakeghost/pseuds/lakeghost
Summary: sometimes life just gives you sexy boots and you've gotta work out the kinks yourself
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	The Most Beautiful Thing in the World

**Author's Note:**

> This is very silly and very stupid, but I think we could all do with a little silly and stupid right now

“You bought these? For yourself?” Simon had just brought the mail in and had unceremoniously dumped the package on the table before tearing into it. I hadn’t taken my eyes off the laptop screen - I needed to concentrate and my idiot boyfriend had decided not to put on a shirt this morning (It was laundry day - hence the helpful mail-fetching on the way back from the machines).

“I figured it was about time to introduce something new into my wardrobe; I needed something to replace my last pair of dress shoes.” I also enjoyed resting my chin on Snow’s head, and a couple of inches of block heel would make it just that much easier. I could hear rustling as he dug through the tissue paper. I continued staring at the half of an essay I’d managed.

“You said you’d bought heels.” He sounded confused.

“Yes,” I drawled.

“These are boots.” He shuffled over to the couch from the table by the entryway.

“Yes. Boots with heels.” I regretted my sardonic tone. I knew he wasn’t clueless, and it hurt when I mocked him this way, even if the sting was small. I was still formulating my follow-up when something shiny and black flopped into my lap. So much for the essay.

I shoved the computer onto the coffee table, then uncrossed my legs and took a better look at the mysterious object. Objects? “What the hell is this, Snow?”

Simon had taken a seat on the other side of the couch, facing me with his back against the armrest. It let his wings hang over the edge, though they were currently folded in as he leaned forward with interest. He was grinning wildly. “Your shoes.”

“What are you talking about? I didn’t order … these.” I was now holding a pair of thigh-high, pointy-toed, PVC stilettos - a far cry from the tan leather ankle boots I purchased. They were almost longer than my arm - I stood up to get a better look.

“You aren’t allowed to send them back.” Simon kept smiling; giddiness practically radiated off of him. I let the boots hang down along my leg, just to get a sense of scale. They were comically out of place against the beige carpet and navy slacks I was currently wearing.

“There must have been a mixup at the warehouse. I should be able to show them my receipt and get this sorted out.” My eyes hadn’t left the boots. They were just … so much. I glanced up at Simon. He appeared to be similarly fixated.

“Who would wear these?” His voice was genuinely curious.

“Well, I don’t know, Snow. Who do you think would wear fetish boots? Fetishists, perhaps?” There I go again, patronizing. I tried again, gentler. “Size ten doms?”

He was cross with me. Mostly just irritated. For Crowley’s sake, we both need to learn how to use our words. I began folding the boots up to return them to the box.

“What, you’re not even going to try them on?” He crossed his arms over the back of the couch to get a look. He looked like a kicked puppy with those eyes.

“I didn’t order them - I obviously don’t plan to keep them. I don’t need to.” I was still holding the traitorous footwear.

“What if I asked you to?”

“What, you want to see me in these?” I raised an eyebrow.

Simon rolled his eyes.

“I have no use for these! I will literally never wear them.”

“I’m not saying you need to go down to the shops with them on. Just, I dunno, wear them around the flat for a little bit.” His head had slid over to rest on his arms, so his golden curls spilled over elbows. This was cheating.

“I didn’t realize you were into this, darling.” If he was going to be partially clothed with stupidly mussed hair, I was using pet names. It was only fair.

“If I was, would you wear them for me?”

“Simon, this is absurd. I’m not going to - it’s ridiculous.”

“Baz. I have a tail and dragon wings. You’re a vampire. Put on the fucking boots.”

“You can’t keep playing that card. It’s like kids who shout ‘yolo’ and jump in front of a train.” I was already unzipping the shoes.

“Am I wrong? Hold on, what about your trousers?”

I looked down. This was a new logistical challenge.

“Why don’t you go change in the bedroom? I’ll wait out here.” He turned back around so he was facing the opposite wall. He looked far too self-satisfied for his own good.

“You’ve seen me naked before, Snow, why -”

“I’m pretty sure I'm not going to get this opportunity again, so I’d like the full experience. Seduce me.”

“You’re a menace.” I stood. “Can I keep my shirt on?”

“Fine.”

***

I was obsessed. Evidently, _I_ was the kind of person that wore these boots, seeing as I was wearing them. Wearing them, and loving them.

I took another look in the mirror on the back of the door. It was a striking picture. I thought it would feel ridiculous, or uncomfortable, but I couldn’t wipe the stupid grin off my face - it was terrible. The material clung to my legs in an unbroken stretch from my thigh to the sharp point of my toe. I angled my leg to get a better view at the heel. Altogether, it cast a fascinating silhouette - something coded so feminine, but dialed up to such an extreme the idea lost its meaning. It was reassuring to feel the same sort of confidence and assertiveness that came with wearing regular heels, but now it was paired with a style that demanded to be looked at, was designed to be showy. My first few steps were a bit clompy, but by the end of the hall I’d managed to compensate with some supernatural grace. I entered the living room as I never had before.

Simon Snow was one lucky boy.

**Author's Note:**

> I've dealt with my sudden increase in free-time and isolation by a). writing way more fic and b). buying some rad boots. This hot mess was an inevitability.


End file.
